Hack n' Slash
Hack and Slash '''is a group best known for their violent displays of gruesome terrrorism only seen in Dreamtropolis and also Saudi Arabia. They usually attack unsuspecting victims because they believe they've done something to insult them. Known victims of these include Fred, Johnny Test, Benjamin Netanyahu, and the Breadwinners. The two have had no official relationship between them stated, so the best guess is that they were two friends who met on LiveJournal due to their shared interest in this really underground comic you might not have heard about called Penny Arcade. Appearance Hack and Slash's clothing is what many would consider a hot topic. The two take cautious steps to look as flashy as they can while doing their killings. An example of this is their facepaint. Hack goes to a get his face painted every day, while Slash murders a Danganronpa character in cold blood. I do think that they would look a lot funnier if they were barefoot though, anyone with me? Hack and Slash also stick out from the rest of the characters in Dreamtropolis from being the most defined as children. The idea of a pair of kids getting away with murder was coined when a young ''TRC-Tooniversity''' tried to cook chicken nuggets without his mom's help. Personality Hack is a homocidal maniac who is solely driven by killing. I haven't seen a killer this deranged since Rayman in ''the Adventures of Rayman! Despite this, he is known as a hero because the people that he murders are seen as "bad." Hack's interests other than killing include long walks on the beack, taking his heart medication, taking his antidepressants, taking his daily dose, 9/11 conspiracy videos, and fast walks on the beach. Slash is a homocidal maniac who is solely driven by killing. When asked why she kills so many people, her only response was that her wish was for "a world without Jews'. Despite this, she is known as a hero because the people that she murders are seen as "bad." According to the lord and savior TRC-Tooniversity, she is most comparable to Mabel Pines. As we all know, that is the best common point for a bloodthirsty killer. Relationships Ben Tennyson Ben is great friends with the duo after they helped him assassinate sitting presidenf of the United States of America, Barack Obama. Hack and Slash, however, think that he's kind of a dick. Ben has feet pics of Slash against her consent. God, I wish I was Ben. Kirby Hack and Slash, despite being what may be the 2nd most powerful characters in Dreamtropolis, could not even touch Kirby in a true fight. They once tried a few years ago, which is partly the reason why they have never been able to kill a single person since. Mr. Bamboo Mr. Bamboo was at one point their pet which they also used to kill people. Since he never showed up after his first few appearances, it can only be assumed he died. When I was a kid, we had a dog and he died like 2 days after getting him. Kinda fucked up. Trivia * Hack and Slash, despite being on a mass killing spree for years, suddenly stopped. This may have been a lobotomization as a result of the Chaos Skates. * They had a hiatus from killing, where they went to Newgrounds because dA wouldn't accept them. This means that the exodus from Tumblr was pioneered by Hack and Slash, and I will not be accepting any arguments about this. * Hack and Slash, among other things, are responsible for destruction of entire cities, cruise line sinkings, destruction of buildings, nuclear reactor meltdowns and explosions, * Rest assured, people looking forward to marrying the two and also that one dude who has a thing for yanderes (you know who you are), they are officially tagged as yanderes. * Despite them being factually said as before puberty, there are multiple sexually provacative pictures of Slash.